Hello and Goodbye
by starrfruiit
Summary: Jesse feels horrible after what he did to Rachel, so he tries to fix things back to the way the used to be...but it already may be too late. Minor Jesse x Rachel, Rachel x Finn mentioned. Set during "Funk".


**Authors Note: I do not own Glee or its characters. This is an angst/comfort/romance one-sot drabble between Jesse and Rachel, set right after the events in 'Funk'.**

**

* * *

**Jesse felt horrible on the inside. Jesse woke up from the nightmare in his head.

Jesse found himself lying on his bed, sprawled across it. Just earlier today, Jesse messed with Rachel's heart again, crushing Rachel with an egg on her forehead.

And Rachel was a VEGAN for crying out loud! Rachel was probably shivering, thinking about all the little baby chicks she killed.

The one thing he couldn't get out of his head was Rachel's face. It was broken, torn-apart and wrecked.

All because of Jesse. But inside his brain, Rachel's words still rang out. _"You broke my heart" _Rachel told him, trying to fight back the tears.

He wanted to just pull Rachel close, and forgive themselves, but that would mean betraying and letting down his teammates. And Jesse couldn't let that happen.

So then Jesse told Rachel, as he cracked the egg, _"I loved you"_ and then followed by the cracks and oozing of the egg on Rachel's face, the laughter from behind..Jesse had so much remorse in his heart at what he did.

It was all about playing the part, you know. They walked away and left her alone, where she then broke down. As Jesse climbed into his truck, he took one last glance at Rachel.

She was on her knees, whipping the egg yolk off her face, crying onto the pavement. The sight shot a bullet into Jesse's heart, and then Jesse got back into the car, trying to banish away the sight.

Now, alone and by himself, Jesse felt worse. That guilt was eating him alive. Then in a sudden burst of anger, he punched his gray, bedroom wall. While his hand throbbed in pain, he still thought about the pain he caused her.

He then glanced over at his nightstand, eyeing his black iPhone. Rachel's number was still in it. He then fought himself to grab the phone, and while rolling down his contacts list he could only think of her from earlier.

Then he froze when the scrollbar stopped, and the name 'Rachel Berry' was highlighted. His heart started to beat faster and louder, trying to escape from his chest. He then dialed the number slowly, thinking about what he was doing.

He wanted to fix things, make amends before it was too late. It fell silent as the phone rang twice, and then the voice came on the other end. It was cold, and sad. It was Rachel. "_What do you want Jesse?" _she yelled into the phone.

He sighed, and he clasped his hand on his forehead. This was going to be tough. "Rachel….I..I..Just wanted to tell you how sorry I am…" Jesse started, as he felt the line go silent. She hadn't barked back yet.

"_Well I'm not going to forgive you, if that's what you think" _ she cried into the phone, her voice now full of anger…and still sadness. Jesse then pulled himself together. "True, I know you won't forgive me, but let me prove how sorry I am….are you awake right now?" he asked her, with some hope and sincerity in his voice.

The line remained silent for a few seconds. _"Yes I'm awake, and prove it how, Jesse?" _she said, her words starting an echo in my ears.

I took a deep breath and organized my thoughts. "Meet me at the music store, where we can be alone…" he croaked into the phone, his hand trembling. Why was he so nervous?

He could hear Rachel being hesitant about the idea by her breathing. She was nervous too.

"I'm not setting you up Rachel. You. Me. Alone. No horrible pranks involving eggs…or anything to harm you" He added, as he pulled the phone closer to hear her response. There was a dramatic sigh, and then a cough.

"_I guess Jesse…but this better not be a trap…I'll be there in ten minutes" _she said, and then the line ended. She hung up. Jesse felt his spirit meter go up, and he relaxed himself a little.

Jesse had everything planned out now.

As he put on his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket, he thought about Rachel smiling, expelling the thoughts of her sad face from his mind…for good.

It was now 8:10, as Jesse waited at the Music Store's doors. There was no sign of Rachel. So Jesse unlocked the door and attached a pink post-it note that read, _'Meet me at the piano, I'll be waiting for you'_.

Jesse then sat down, cracking his knuckles and breathing to calm himself down. He knew that if he still had something inside him, maybe there was that old feeling inside her.

He warmed up the piano, and even dimmed the lights of the store, and raised the spotlight on the piano scene. As her shuffled the music, his heartbeat slowed down a little. Finally.

Jesse then heard the door ring, and her footsteps…slow and unsure, yet steady. As she turned the row of music books, she stopped still as ice and looked at Jesse.

And Jesse looked at Rachel, and gave her a small, light and dazzling smile.

He than motioned for Rachel to come and sit with him on the piano bench.

Rachel however was very reclucent at first, but she slowly walked over, placing her coat and purse on the chair in front of the piano.

Rachel then sat down, and stared down at the keys. Jesse looked at her, and then he started to play. Started to play the song that started everything.

The melody of the song had begun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her make a tiny gasp, and then her head started to rise up. Rachel's eyes met his, and Jesse smiled more dazzling than before.

Her eyes twinkled like the stars themselves…like diamonds even.

Then came the first words of the song.

He hoped she would always remember this…just like he was now.

"**I've been alone with you inside my mind…**

_**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips….a thousand times…**_

_**I've seen you pass right outside my door…..**_

_**Hello…..Is it me you're looking for….."**_

One glance at her, and he hoped she would join in the song.

And Rachel Berry did.

"_**I can see it in your eyes….**_

_**I can see it in your smile…**_

_**You're all I've ever wanted…**_

_**And my arms are open wide…**_

'_**Cause you know just what to say…**_

_**And you know just what to do…**_

_**And I want to tell you so much….**_

_**I love you…."**_

His fingers kept on going, playing as smoothly and gracefully as he could.

She was starting to give a small, yet shy smile.

Then came the next chunk of the piece.

"**Oh yeah…**

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair….**_

_**And tell you time and time again…how much I care…**_

_**Sometimes I feel my heart will….overflow…**_

_**Hello….I just got to let you know…**_

'_**Cause I wonder where you are…**_

_**And I wonder what you do..**_

Are you somewhere feeling lonely…or is someone loving you…

_**Tell me how to win your heart…**_

_**For I haven't got a clue…**_

_**But let me start by saying….**_

_**I love you…."**_

A quick pause of the vocals, he kept on going, her smile was brighter, she remembered the song and was getting totally into it, delivering her best.

"_**Is it me you're looking for….**_

'_**Cause I wonder where you are…**_

_**And I wonder what you do…. (wonder what you do…)**_

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely…or is someone loving you…**_

_**Tell me how to win your heart…**_

_**For I haven't got a clue…**_

_**But let me start by saying…**_

_**I love you…."**_

My fingers placed the last few graceful notes, and then stopped. I looked back over to her, she was looking right into my eyes.

She was revived, she was crying tears again, but I don't think they were tears of sadness. She then suddenly hugged me, and hugged me tight.

She cried right on my shoulder, she was crying on me. I pulled her in, held onto her as long as I could. I was loving this moment more and more. S

he then broke away, and she started to stroke my face with the palm of her hand. Jesse pulled her hand to his cheek. They were in heaven right now, and nothing could ruin this moment.

But the Rachel pulled her hand back from his cheek, and she held onto it. She was worried….and now nervous as it shrouded her face.

And then Rachel said something Jesse did not see coming.

"**Jesse…I'm sorry, but I can't do this" **she said as she turned and looked into his eyes, then staring down at the piano keys again.

He grabbed and tugged her hand. **"Why not Rachel?" **Jesse asked her, concerned and now deeply saddened.

She gulped, trying to fight back her emotions…and her tears. **"Because you broke my heart already" **she said, pulling herself away and standing up, moving away from the bench.

Jesse sat there, completely baffled. Rachel grabbed her things, and then that made Jesse move. As she got to the door, Jesse stood in front of it, blocking her escape.

She groaned and made an angry face. **"Jesse, please move out of my way" **she said fiercely. Jesse sighed, and he still did not move.

Rachel started to pout, and she even lightly kicked his leg, still trying to make him move. But Jesse wasn't letting her leave, without fully explaining why they would not be together anymore like they used to be.

Why they couldn't be in love.

"**Tell me the truth Rachel"** Jesse told her, as he leaned into her face, as he gazed into her eyes. And then the tears trickled down her face, he caught them with his fingers.

She forced herself to look upon him. Rachel was now full or remorse and regret, all the things Jesse had felt earlier. **"It would never work out…and I know there is somebody better, who has been waiting for me" **she said, as she made her tears stopped.

As she looked away from Jesse's face again.

This was about Finn again. Jesse then froze, deep in thought. He had stolen Rachel, romanced his way into her heart, shattered it and betrayed her, and then tried to win her back.

He even thought himself to be the biggest jerk of them all. Finn looked like that right person; the hero and the victor in this battle over Rachel, and Jesse knew this.

He sighed and then looked down longingly at her face. He knew what was right. Jesse knew what he had to do.

He cleared his throat. **"You are right….Rachel, you're absolutely right" **he said, as he pulled her face in his hands one last time.

It was all just a game, never anything real. Well until the end that is, it turned real. Rachel looked at him long, and then smiled.

Jesse smiled back at her, and now he had trickles of tears coming down his face…and so did Rachel. The two embraced again, hugging for what seemed to be hours.

Jesse then walked Rachel to her car. When she unlocked the doors, Jesse waited at her side. She then put her stuff on the passenger seat, and shut the door.

She walked back over to his side. She then leaned up, and kissed him on the lips. Jesse returned the kiss back onto her lips.

And then, they hugged each other again. Jesse then whispered something into Rachel's ear. _**"You will always have a place in my heart, Rachel" **_he said, as he started to cry again.

She cried too, and she sobbed onto the shoulder of his leather jacket. She then whispered into his ear next. _**"I loved you, Jesse" **_she said, as she pulled away and went on the driver's side of her car. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked at her.

She smiled. He smiled. **"Still friends?" **she asked him softly, holding her hand out to shake. Jesse laughed and put his hand out. **"Still competitors?"** he said to her.

They both laughed then, and then the duo agreed. They also agreed to keep this meeting their little secret.

Then as if telepathically, they said at the same time,

"**We're both." **

And then Rachel slid into her car, waving as she pulled out. Jesse waved back to her, as she went away.

Jesse then looked up into the night sky. It was full of stars. But one thing caught his eye. It was two stars, right next to each other, each shinning bright.

He smiled, because he knew in his heart….that was his star, and it was Rachel's stars. Competitors, and friends….forever.

The end.

**

* * *

Please R & R.**

**Jesse will be back someday….but for now, it's just Rachel and Finn.**

**We will never forget you Jesse….**

**Au Revoir, until we meet/see you again.**


End file.
